


When you kiss a flower

by AoiRingo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: 3-5 chapters, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Everything was blurry, but pleasant. The music and the people from the background had faded, but his hands were warm and gentle, and his lips sweet. I would never forget those lips. O maybe yes.Maybe I would.





	When you kiss a flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/gifts).



_Everything was blurry, but pleasant. The music and the people from the background had faded, but his hands were warm and gentle, and his lips sweet. I would never forget those lips. O maybe yes._

_Maybe I would._

__

Today has been a peaceful day, not a lot of people came, but a feeling of tiredness is spreading. The coffee shop is already closed, and the orange lights of the streetlight are illuminating the yellow flowers of the tables that Tsubasa is cleaning. The decoration of the coffee shop where we work is simple: it is decorated with wood and flowers that we change every three days and that fulfill the place with different colors and fragrances. I am trying to balance the register, trying to be as focused as I can possibly be, so I do not notice when the blonde boy stopped close to me and starts to clean the counter, even though it is already cleaned.

“Dai-chan,” his voice had a begging tone.

“No.”

“I haven’t said anything yet!”

“Yes, but no.”

“Please, Dai-chan.”

“I’ve said no.”

“Daiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.”

“Don’t call me Dai-chan,” I roll my eyes, both of us know that this only has one ending. Sadly.

“I’ve never asked you anything, pleaseeeeeeeeee”

“You ask me a lot of things, so no,” Tsubasa lean on the counter and starts to shake my arm; I sigh.

“Okay, but shut up. What is it?”

“Can you go tomorrow to pick the flowers up, I have something really, really important tomorrow morning, I cannot go,” he is making puppy eyes, in an attempt to convince me, or to be annoying enough so I accept…

“And why don’t you ask Shiki-san?”

“aAAAH?! Like hell I would ask help for him. Never. Anyways, you said yes, so you do it. It’s a promise!” he leaves to finish his job.

“I haven’t promised anything.”

“You’ll do a great job, I’ve left the instructions in your locker,” Tsubasa winks and smiles.

“You what…” he just laughs as an answer and I just realize… That I lost my concentration and I need to start the balancing again.

__

The streets are awfully in silence at first hour in the morning, some salarymen are rushing to get to work, and the shops are starting to open. I check Tsubasa’s notes once again:

  1. The flower shop is in the same street as the coffee shop, right in the corner. You can’t miss it 😉
  2. Ask for the blue Myosotis, we need 3 boxes!
  3. Order lavender, we need it for the next week! >_<
  4. Ask for the bill. This is really important!!!
  5. If you cannot carry the boxes ask for help, don’t be stubborn.
  6. Here you have a beautiful drawing of how you should place the flowers in the shop:



I fold the paper once again. The drawing is horrible, like the piece of a 5 years old. I keep walking, until I reach the coffee shop, and not much later the flower shop. The little commerce is already open, and the front door is full of colorful flowers, there is a sign next to the door with its name engraved in wood: Adonis. I enter a bit hesitant. Inside the shop is like a fairy tale, the flowers are placed as if they were part of a painting, the colors and shapes match each other perfectly creating a beautiful view. The plants look vigorous and have a healthy bright, without thinking I touch on of the leaves to make sure they are real.

“This is a lemon tree, it would bloom soon,” a soft and gentle voice talks near me, “are you interested, sir?,” when I turn a beautiful man with his pink hair in a bun and a matching pink apron is standing next to me. And when he sees my face his face changes from a polite smile to a surprise expression, “Oh, you-“

“Ah, sorry, I was just curious. I’m Murase Dai from the Solids Café. I came he instead of Tsubasa to pick the flowers up.”

“I didn’t know you worked with Tsubasa and Shiki, what a surprise. But it really makes sense,” he laughs, and it sounded like little bells. I feel like a squeeze in my heart, something similar as when I was standing in the pool and the gun marked the beginning of the competition. Nervous, am I nervous?  “Come with me, I have the boxes prepared on the back shop.”

“Thank you,” I follow him to a place of the shop closer to reality.

“I’m really surprised, I didn’t hear anything from you since that day and at the end, we work so close from each other! Tsubasa could have told me something, so mean,” we stop in front of the boxes of perfectly arranged blue flowers, he takes a notebook from his apron and gives me the bill, “I will help you carry this, we don’t want you to hurt yourself again, right?” I blink confused, the conversation has been really weird since the first moment, but now I am completely lost. Probably Tsubasa had mentioned him something about me, even though he is saying that Tsubasa has not mentioned me. Is this a joke? What the…

“I.. I would appreciate that,” my answer sound vague, but the confusion does not let me give a more solid response.

“Are you okay, Dai? You seem a bit off.”

“Ah… I’m fine, sorry for the worry sir.”

“Sir? Don’t you remember my name?” wait, should I? Did Tsubasa tell me his name? Did he write it?

“Ah… I’m sorry, but I don’t.”

“That’s unexpected…” he laughs nervously, “Nice to re-meet you, I’m Sera Rikka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the meaning of the Myosotis flower, known as Forget-me-nots:  
> \- True and undying love  
> \- Remembrance during partings or after death  
> \- A connection that lasts through time  
> \- Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges  
> \- Reminders of your favorite memories or time together with another person  
> \- Growing affection between two people


End file.
